It is known and customary to add stabilizers to lubricant compositions based on mineral or synthetic oils in order to improve their performance characteristics. Some conventional amine compounds are effective stabilizers for lubricant compositions. These conventional amine compounds may help neutralize acids formed during the combustion process when the lubricant compositions are utilized in combustion engines. However, these conventional amine compounds are generally not employed in combustion engines due to their detrimental effects on fluoropolymer seals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new types of lubricant compositions having improved fluoropolymer seal compatibility and improved neutralization.